It's good
by lightskin
Summary: Aang, Sokka and Katara are in a lake and Aang and Katara spent some alone time there.


It's good

They had been traveling together for a long time. Surely Aang liked her at the moment he saw her beautiful blue eyes but now he felt something more.

"Katara's the most beautiful girl I've ever met…wait she's the only one I've ever met!" Aang thought of that but now he was just going to fell in love with one girl and that was her, the watertribe girl he first borrowed his eyes with hers when he wake up after one hundred years.

"Aang… AANG! Look out! Aang heard her voice and saw that they almost crushed against a tree but he quickly lead Appa to one side and WOOF, almost…

Aang focus, there are trees already! She giggled at him and he smiled. "Look, there's a river, let's land down there" she said pointing down. "And why do we have to land, let's just keep flying!" Said an annoying Sokka. Katara looked at Aang as she said "Oh well, then we won't have time to collect all the delicious food that is down there" Sokka stay with opened mouth and then yelled "Down there immediately!" Aang and Katara laughed as Aang lead Appa down.

"Wow, this is such a beautiful place!"Katara said that as Aang took her hand to help her get down of Appa. Aang stared at her watching her step as he blushed. She stepped in the ground and walked near the river. Aang watched her back and how smooth were her moves. She put her feet in the water and said "It's really good… why don't we take a little time off to stay here for a while" "Are you crazy, it's time to eat!" yelled Sokka. "Well you go find the food since you're so hungry, I'll stay here with Aang" Aang was playing with Momo and when he heard this he fell to the ground and said "What?!" "What? You're not going to leave me alone, do you?" Asked Katara a little mad. Aang wasn't leave her alone of course but to think he would be alone with her made him… nervous. "Um, no of course not, I...'ll stay with you".

"So, while I'm going to the forest where everything is dark and dangerous you would be playing with water the whole time…?" Sokka wondered. "That's right" nodded Katara. "…Ok…" He left with his club and a bag leaving the Avatar and the girl alone.

Aang watched how Sokka left the river and went to the woods and then he heard the water and he turned to see what was. Katara was in the water with clothes he had never seen from her before. "Katara, why do you have different clothes to your regular ones? He asked her. "Oh, this is my swim suit; I wear it when I'm in water…" Katara said that and then looked at Aang's clothes and said "You do have swim clothes, don't you?" "Ah, well I have my pants…" "Good, then take your shirt off so you can enter the water" Aang didn't like the idea been seeing by a girl especially when the girl is the one he liked. He didn't find another option than taking it off so he did. Katara tried not to see but she couldn't, she knew Aang had a great body. She saw that he was having trouble. She giggled as she swam towards Aang telling him "Let me help you" she placed her hands on her elbows pulling up the shirt. Aang was breathless when she did that. Feeling her so close to him made him tense. She helped him and then swam back to where she was. He liked it, he really liked of what happened. Now he knew that been with a girl was so much better than being the Avatar. An idea came to Aang, though his brother wasn't there, he could do it. He saw that Katara was looking to another way so he dive onto the water, got close to Katara and when he came out the water silently he covered Katara's mouth gently and tickled her tummy. Katara was dying to laugh but she couldn't because Aang was covering her mouth. She looked down and saw Aang's legs were free so she took one of them with her leg and Aang fell down. He was on the water floating and when he looked up he saw Katara smiling at him. "Aang, don't do that again!" she said as she were mad but Aang knew she liked it. "All right, I won't do that again" he said "What do you mean by that?" she asked confused "Oh, you'll see" Aang had an evil smile in his face.

Aang thought of something more. Again he swam towards Katara but without doing anything else. He stopped and Katara turned around. "Don't open your mouth..." he whispered. "Why?" she was very confused of what he said. Suddenly she felt his hands on his shoulders and then she felt his lips upon hers. She closed her eyes as soon as he kissed her and then he pulled her down to the water with him. They were kissing under the water and when Aang noticed they were staying out of breath he instantly created an air dome that surrounded them so they could breathe. They stop kissing until they were now feeling the need of air. "That's why, huh? She said looking him straight at his eyes. "Yeah…" Aang couldn't believe it; he had kissed a girl; the first one and the only one. They were so close to each other almost kissing each other again when…

Katara, Aang I'm back! They heard Sokka and quickly both of them fell into the water. With a shocked face. "Hey Sokka, what took you so long?" Aang asked in pauses. "Yeah, so long?" Katara said "Are you kidding me, I left when the sun was going down and it still is!" Katara and Aang looked at each other. The felt like hours when they were kissing and it was just a few moments.

They had their regular clothes on now. It was night and Sokka made a bonfire to cook the food. Katara was sitting on a trunk looking at the bonfire just thinking of a young airbender. Aang got out of a tent to see Katara sitting there but he saw something more than seeing her there, he saw how the light of the fire illuminated her soft face and how the other part was dark, it just made her look more beautiful than usual. He walked towards her without her noticing him. He was next to her and when she saw a shadow on the ground she looked up to see Aang looking at the sky. "It's really relaxing making a bonfire at night, it makes things look more beautiful…" he said that and looked at her. She blushed madly when he said that. Her cheeks shined red as the fire illuminated her. He smiled happily at this; seen her in this light and blushing.

Sokka was already sleeping because he was the first one to eat so he decided to take a nap. The night was cold. "I-is it me or is it cold here?" she said. Aang put an arm around her as she relaxed a bit. "Better?" "Yeah, much better…". Katara was in his arms as she asked "Aang, how do you do to not catch a cold?" "Well, airbenders are usually bending air, right?, and we are used to be in high places so we are used to that, that's why we don't get sick" Aang explained. "Oh, and do you airbenders get sick of this?" Katara asked again "Katara we don't get sick of anymmpph…mmm…" he didn't finish his sentence because Katara had her lips on his own. He couldn't resist her soft lips kissing his so he moved her closer to his body. Katara wasn't cold anymore; she was warm in Aang's strong arms. He broke the kiss and said "No, definitely we don't get sick of that" Katara smiled and then took Aang's collar to bring him closer to her face touching his nose with hers. "Yeah, I assumed that" she looked into his amazing grey eyes and then down to his lips kissing him again. Aang felt they were passing each others love with that kiss. They knew they love each other and when they pulled apart ""I love you Katara… I always have and I always will" Aang confessed. Katara closed her eyes for a moment to be sure this wasn't a dream and when she opened her eyes she saw Aang staring at her realizing that this was true. "I love you too Aang, more than anyone else in the world and nothing would make me happier than to be with you" Aang just stared smiling at Katara. He pulled her into a hug in which she responded with pleasure. They both were sitting there wondering what they will tell Sokka, but neither he nor anyone else wasn't going to ruin their new relationship.


End file.
